


The Competition

by Sunyiu2



Series: Three Continent Watson and The Silver Fox [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blogging, F/M, Frustrated John, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, Oblivious John, Pre-Slash, Silver Fox Lestrade, sex blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade found John's other blog and want to teach John a lesson about covers</p><p>Three Continent Watson's sex blog far more interesting than the one where Sherlock Holmes appears</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silver fox

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this...  
> I'll add tags when it will be required and I'll update it every week, hopefully.
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed

Lestrade found John’s other blog while searched the internet for some wanking material. He read some entry, the titles weren’t any better than John’s normal blog, but the content of them was far more interesting. When he scrolled through it, an entry caught his eyes the ‘The Silver Fox’. It was a few months old.

 

_'I settled down in my new flat. The Flatmate is not interesting, an asexual virgin. Not so uncommon an asexual virgin, really. But his co-worker. He is a silver fox. You don’t come across with them often. Salt-pepper hair in their forties, comfortable in their skin, confident. You can see they know what you want in the bedroom and they could give it to you and more. They had the stamina of a racehorse._

_Unfortunately he didn’t seem like to know any of that. I can imagine his vanilla life. Pity, really, in good hands he could be… well it is not going to happen I never seen in my life this straight man, ever. He is handsome, a dishy really. It is just waste of potential. Usually they…'_

 

 

Greg felt a bit disappointed about it. The entry started really good but how could John misread him this much. Three Continent Watson. Really? He felt a bit sorry for the individuals who got their turns in John’s bed. If he got Greg that wrong, how many of his ‘victims’ would enjoyed themselves and what rate?

 

Well time to find out… and teach John some lesson.


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to post in other fonts so I made the blog comment in italic instead

 

After John posted his latest adventure with Sherlock he switched to his other blog. And found a new comment about a mysterious guy again from one of his one night stands:

 

_Amy said…_

_I really enjoying myself with you John but last night I’ve got lucky and met with someone. I took my day off today I’m so knackered. I really am enjoyed myself with you all the three rounds but he good, really good. After my fifth time I was done. Sorry John he may didn’t have a name like Three Continent as you but he really knows what he’s doing._

_CockRider said…_

_Oh so this mystery guy better than John?_

_Kyle said…_

_If he is the same, I think he is better than John. He did know exactly what I needed. I’ve got what I needed not what I thought I wanted._

_Paul said…_

_What not just John’s ladies that so lucky?_

_Anonymous said…_

_I am the lucky one who gets a chance to give people what they needs_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Who are you?_

_Anonymous said…_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Oh John, are you jealous?_

_Afraid of a bit of competition?_

_Amy said…_

_If you ask me it is not a competition. John is good but not that good._

_Ian said…_

_Did I count correctly that there are four lucky individual that think very highly of that chap?_

_Kyle said…_

_Yeah I think there are four of us._

_Ian said…_

_How do I can be the next lucky fellow?_

_Or I have to meet John first? Because it seems to me he targeted the people who John fucked._

 

“John? What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked as he saw John angrily snarling at his laptop

“What?”

“I asked what is wrong.”

“Nothing. Just read something in the net.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Want some tea?”

“Yes” John carried two mugs back to the living room when Sherlock got a text and was half way out of the door “We got a case John, come along.”

 

Oh fucking bloody Christ, the weekend done marvel to the DI. His silver hair was definitely enough devilish without a tanned skin. John frustration just grow as he watched Lestrade as he explain to Sherlock what they’ve got while he took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Sodding warm early summer sunshine.


	3. The pigeon problem

_Anonymous said…_

_Dear John do you know what the pigeon pair is?_

_Well I can happily say I know one of them. Redheads. Delicious._

_I know they were rare in my wild years and they are extremely rare now twenty years later. And I give up on them few years ago, but I met them yesterday and they are fantastic._

_Cheers. Without you I wouldn’t met with them, so thanks and thank you for your blog. Really._

_Kyle said…_

_Oh fucking lucky man. They are bloody rare._

_Amy  said…_

_Lucky bastard_

 

 

“Oh for fucking… bloody pigeons.” John angrily closed his laptop

“Dr Watson, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Lestrade just pigeon problems.”

“Shame. I love pigeons. Where’s Sherlock?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Thanks Doctor Watson.”

“John”

“Oh Thanks John. Greg” answered Greg as he reached the kitchen

“What do you want Lestrade?”

“I’m just checking on you, sunshine.”

“Why?”

“Because it is a slow week”

“It is a boooring week.”

“Yeah I know. If nothing come up ‘til tomorrow I’ll find some cold case for you. Come at the station tomorrow.”

“Why not today?”

“Tomorrow Sherlock.” Lestrade left the flat in rather highly spirit he was very pleased with himself

 

“Ah Sherlock sit down. Here it is.” Greg handed him a folder in the next day when Sherlock arrived at the station “Sorry I just find one.”

“It’s alright. I want something to ask anyway”

“Oh okay. What is it?”

“What is the pigeon pair?”

“Well the pigeon pair are fraternal twins; one boy and one girl. Why?”

“I know what it’s mean in general, but what is the meaning of it in sexual context?”

“Oh well. It’s the same, basically. Ah… if you are really lucky then you met a fraternal twin pair who wanted to have sex with you. They are really rare. It is every adventurous bisexual man’s wet dream Sherlock.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why are you asking?”

“Because John is angry.”

“Oh that was why he was so angry yesterday. I was afraid he broke his laptop. Wait he met a pigeon pair?”

“No, he is not. Apparently he is in some kind of competition with a mysterious someone and he is losing. I really don’t understand it.”

“Then talk with him.”

“I can’t talk with him about that. That’s why I talk with you now.”

“Oh right I see. What do you want to know?”

“Nothing for now.”

“Alright if you’ll want something to know just ask and I’ll answer as best as I could.”

“It was the gardener.” he told Lestrade as throw the file to Greg’s desk “Do you have anything else?”

“No sorry. It is a really slow week.”

 


	4. The redheaded league

 

_Amy said…_

_It can be stated that he is really knows what he is doing. He introduce me to a guy and I instantly fall in love with him._

_Kyle said…_

_I could tell the same except he introduced me to a girl. I glad he did, Amy <3<3_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Alright who the fuck is this guy?_

_Kyle and Amy said…_

_Sorry John we promised we won’t say his name. But we can tell you that you know him_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_I didn’t remember anybody who would be that good._

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Poor baby…_

_I thing there is nothing to remember. In my opinion you didn’t slept with him._

_I think he just want to teach you a lesson. I don’t know which lesson or why he wants you to learn it, but it definitely looks like it._

_Anonymous said…_

_Miss RH you are a gem. Yes I want him to learn something about covers_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Covers???? What does it mean??_

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Oh dear God…_

_You dismissed him. You’ve got a chance and you missed it_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_What do you mean I missed my chance?_

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_He wants you to learn a lesson about covers, meaning you dismissed him as vanilla or something uninteresting normal average man. You hadn’t looked at him twice. If you know him, than he is a colleague or something._

_The redheaded league said…_

_Hello!_

_We are new but we think you all knew who we are. Yes we are his pigeons, and yes he is very good. We just wanted to say hello and tell you all that we are started read this blog after we met him and we have to tell you all we didn’t do anything like that before and we are certain we will not do it again just if he willing to participate. He is that good._

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Oh for fuck sake. If I labelled him as a vanilla he was vanilla with me. And I found him uninteresting then sorry but then he was uninteresting. But what I read here that he just has a unique sense which helps him in the bedroom._

_Ian said…_

_YEY!!!! I met him!_

_CockRider said…_

_John dear fellow you are frustrated and furious I think you have to find some way to deal with your frustration. Go for a run or something._

_Paul said…_

_I’m with CR. Normally I advise to go for a shag but this exactly why you are frustrated. So go for a run or play rugby. Any chance that you are a pugilist?_

_CockRider said…_

_That’s it a good boxing that is what you need_

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Dear Mr Mysteryman I have to travel to London next week please met me._

 

 

“Oh for God sake. Sherlock I’m in the pub if the flat is on fire text me to sleep elsewhere.”

 

“Oh Greg, hi.” Damn this man and his casual clothes, oh he is looking good in jeans. Obviously he walked in the very pub where Lestrade was. How very fucking likely…

“John. What are you doing here? I thought Sherlock got a case on his own.”

“Yeah, wrapped up in the afternoon.”

“Oh too much Sherlock then?”

“No just… ah somebody just very irritates me.”

“Well grab a pint and get a laid and you instantly will see the word as a better place.”

“No I won’t.”

“Sure you will. Stress reliever and stuff.”

“No I won’t.”

“Alright suit yourself. How about darts?”

“That sounds better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spotted the reference I like you and I’m glad. I simply cannot resist the temptation because it's one of my favourite ACD story


	5. Boxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short update

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_OH MY GOD!!!! XD_

_Paul said…_

_Why I live in Australia???_

_It’s ME said…_

_Sorry mate, but I’m sure you could find a good fun there as well. I went for a holiday in my twenties and I have a lot of fun. I lost two of my pants and three of my shirt was ripped up/off but that was just more fun._

_Paul said…_

_Oh I know where to find my fun but you seems more fun_

_It’s ME said…_

_Maybe_

 

“Lestrade can I ask you something?” asked John as Sherlock left Lestrade’s office

“Sure John what’s up?”

“The station has a gym, right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Can I… let me… I need to punch a bag for a bit.”

“You are boxing?”

“Yes but the last time when I did I was still in the army but I…”

“The stress reliever?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright I wanted to spend time a bit down today anyway. Come back at six, we can do it together.”

 

Why he had to ask Greg? He’s not just sexy as hell in his gym kit but he was sweating as well. Great. John has a crush on his co-worker – friend – whatever. Greg brought back him to reality as he punched John while he daydreamed his opponent’s sweat covered body in rather different circumstances.

“Jesus. Sorry John. Are you alright?”

“Yeah sorry. Don’t worry.”

“Why are you not… bloody hell John pay attention when you are in the ring.”

“Yeah I know sorry.”

“Bloody hell. Go home and take some ice on your eye. It’s looking bad even now.”

“Yeah alright”

“Sorry John”

“Not your fault.”


	6. The matchmaker

 

“Sherlock, can you finally tell me why are we sitting in this car for an hour now and watching that restaurant?”

“I’ve got a case today. Not interesting but the man’s brother is. He is having a dinner here with his wife. I think he is a thief.”

“A thief?”

“Yes, remember the jewellery theft last year in Manchester? I think he is one of the culprits.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now shut up and watch.”

“Is that Lestrade?”

”Yes it could be him.”

“But he… wait he is gay?”

“No why?”

“Because he just sit down across a man, Sherlock, with candles in a table, after he kissed him.”

“Yes I saw them. Lestrade is bisexual if you must know.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Oh there is our man.”

 

 

Two days later Greg was on his laptop and found a new entry in John’s blog _‘The Silver fox revisit’_

_I found out a few days ago that the silver fox not as straight as I thought before. But before anybody hastily conclude something. NO he is not him. He is charming and handsome and sexy as hell and he is bisexual yes but he IS really a vanilla. I saw him on a date. Solid restaurant, boring partner._

_CockRider said…_

_Oh Johnny has a crush. It’s sweet._

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Why don’t you ask him out John? It’d be good for you._

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_No I am not having a crush on him. And no I won’t ‘ask him out’ until I know who ‘Mr.  Mystery Man’ is_

_Paul said…_

_Oh John, remember what happened last time you dismissed somebody._

_Kyle and Amy said…_

_Paul is right John. Look at us. We didn’t want a relationship or we thought we didn’t, and than we have one now, we are happier then we were in a long time. And we thank him that, so we thank you, really, because you are the reason we met him. We are together almost three months now and searching a flat for us and you became more and more frustrated._

_It’s ME said…_

_I’m happy for you guys_

_Kyle and Amy said…_

_Thank you!_

 

“Bloody hell he is a matchmaker to top of all that.”

“Who is what, dear?”

“Nothing Mrs. Hudson nobody.”

“If you sure.”

“I am Mrs. H. what can I do for you?”

“I just bring some biscuits.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.”

 


	7. A and M too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating it today, because tomorrow I'll go to Vienna for a long weekend and I won't have my laptop.   
> This is really really short. Sorry

_A said…_

_John you are a godsend for make him doing it around_

_3 Continent Watson said..._

_Please A tell me you are not_ the _A I think._

_A said…_

_I can’t confirm or deny my identification…_

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Oh fucking bloody hell. How could he??_

_A said…_

_He just asked me and my boss. Yes John my boss. I was spit roasted, among other things._

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_You got to be kidding me. M too? but he… he is… oh hell…_

_A said…_

_They are good, very good; working together_ splendidly.

 

“Good afternoon Doctor Watson” John looked up from his laptop at Mycroft “any interesting development?”

“Bloody hell”

“Quite so. My brother?”

“He… he is at the Yard”

“ _Splendid_ , please give this file to him, John. Good afternoon.”

John sat the exact same spot until Sherlock arrived home half an hour later.

 


	8. The proposition

 

_It’s ME said…_

_John I’ve got a proposition for you. Kyle and Amy’s housewarming party will be next Saturday, I am inviting you to be my plus one. It would be a date. A simple date, that would end like every normal first date. Nothing else. Maybe a kiss, in one of our doorsteps, but nothing more. If you can accept that, then I’ll fetch you before the party, so we can talk. If that is unacceptable for you I won’t bother you and you won’t find any further comment regarding to me. I think I have your attention even if you dismissed me as a person and I’m only fascinates you as a mystery or a competitor. I hope you will find me interesting if you agreeing in this conditions for a date._

_Oh Jesus it almost sound like M…_

_CockRider said…_

_Oh it seems somebody else has a crush too._

_Paul said…_

_Say yes John. I think you are made for each other_

_Ian said…_

_If John doesn’t go with you I happily go with you ‘It’s ME’_

_A said…_

_If I were you John I would go with him_

_M said…_

_I won’t comment any other things here, but it will be your benefit, John, if you accept his terms._

_Miss Red Hood said…_

_Finally a progress. Go for it John._

_3 Continent Watson said…_

_Alright I’ll go with you._


End file.
